


Endurance

by MystxMomo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Nagito is Servant in his own mind, Wax Play, Well it's from that era so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystxMomo/pseuds/MystxMomo
Summary: Seeing Kamukura as a mess under him was a privilege Servant did not take for granted.In fact, he hesitates on it. Watches the way the candle flickers next to him, licks dried and cracked lips.To be in this position was almosttoomuch.“.. You are hesitating,” Kamukura notes, fingers coming up to rest atop his own.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Endurance

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Please consider: Kamukoma doing Waxplay
> 
> ==
> 
> Considered, enjoyed, and agreed anon. Please take Kamukura attempting to scrape any amount of feeling out of his cold, dead soul for 300

Seeing Kamukura as a mess under him was a privilege Servant did not take for granted.

In fact, he hesitates on it. Watches the way the candle flickers next to him, licks dried and cracked lips.

To be in this position was almost _too_ much. 

“.. You are hesitating,” Kamukura notes, fingers coming up to rest atop his own. The smallest of touches, and yet it sends a shiver down his spine.

“Ah hah.. Kamukura-kun notices everything, of course,” Servant mumbles.

“Komaeda,” Servant detects patiences hidden under the demands. Kamukura knows his request is something that weighs heavy on him. That no amount of an order will comfort Servant in purposefully hurting Kamukura.

He’ll still do it, of course. Anything in an attempt to help him.

(At least he no longer feels like crying, when he rests above Kamukura. There was a time when this position would have broken him, left him frozen until he was carefully moved away. Kamukura has near broken him, in that regard. He should feel like crying, should know his place better. But if this was what Kamukura wanted, then. He…)

Taper candles were technically inadequate for the job. They burned hot, fast. Kamukura, however, wanted to feel that. Servant had needed to convince him against burning himself with the flames of a match for this, had watched Kamukura’s blank fascination as the flames licked over his skin.

There were some things, very few things, he was okay in speaking up on. Offering an alternative had been one of them.

He did not mind the way the wax dripped over his fingers, because if he’s going to make a mess of Kamukura Izuru then he should at least be burnt as well. 

Kamukura closes his eyes and waits. Servant, with less hesitation, tips the candle from a distance. Watches the way red drips across his chest. 

Kamukura doesn’t flinch. Doesn’t budge for a moment. He lets out a breath so soft Servant barely registers it, like Servant has just run his fingers across his skin.

“Again,” He orders, “Closer this time.”

Servant knows what he actually wants. Obeys, however bleak. Kamukura watches as he tips the candle just close enough that it’s not dragging, runs it in a slow and careful cross. Kamukura, again, stays still under him. He’s unsure if he’s unimpressed, or unamused, but Servant hates both of those options. 

“Ah. Here. Let me try-” He tries one more time. Reaches over to grab the pillar candle instead. Enough has melted to pool at the top, that Servant is almost tempted to run some off of the candle first.

He does not. It’s a shame that it’s black. Red has always been a much prettier color on Kamukura.

He calculates, spills the wax down his chest in a line. Kamukura tenses under him as the wax runs on his skin, pooling in the crevices of his collar bone and catching in pieces of not so carefully fanned hair. It would be a mess to get out later. Servant should have been more thoughtful in sorting it out, taken care to shift it back. 

It was too late now, he supposed. Besides. He’s lucky. Kamukura seems more focused in watching the wax harden then the fact that he’s messed his hair. 

It’s a test of endurance, waiting for Kamukura’s judgment. Servant is almost as still as Kamukura is, breath still and uncooperative. 

“It is… endurable,” Is what he decides on. 

He almost sounds disappointed. Servant knows better than that.

“Perhaps pleasurable?” Servant brings a finger to the wax, draws a line down in it with his nail. Still warm. Kamukura doesn’t answer him. He tracks his finger with the endurance of a sighthound, like he’s waiting for something more to happen. Servant doesn’t have any more to give him, “I see. I’m sorry. Perhaps if I go faster, it will-”

“There is no point,” Kamukura tilts his head up, and his gaze intoxicates him, “It is just wax.” Wax would not hurt a god. Even Servant knows that, dull as he can be. Still, something rests uneasy in the back of his mind, unimpressed and teasing. 

“Kamukura-kun has a surprising lack of patience. Surely even he should know that this would take more time?” It slips out without thinking, thoughtless and his fingers curl in the wax when he realizes he’s spoken out, “Ah! Apologies. I shouldn’t-”

“You are.. Correct,” Kamukura’s brows furrow, almost annoyed. Almost has something there, “I will simply get bored of this, before I find gain in it.”

“And for now?”

“I have not yet,” Kamukura admits this with no amount of hesitance, turns his gaze to admire the few other candles they’ve gathered. Servant can be pleased about that, at least.

“Then. I will simply continue,” Servant reaches out to exchange his candle, to give that one time to melt down to something more desirable, “And. When you grow bored, we will stop,” It seemed like the obvious answer to him. Kamukura doesn’t consider it long. Looks Servant over 

“I suppose that is better than nothing.”

Servants smile widens, and he tips the new candle.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up @ Mystxmomo or Mystxxxmomo for dumb bullshit like this.


End file.
